


Temperature Play

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [24]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, playing with ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami uses ice to do some stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temperature Play

Aomine had really sensitive nipples.

It was Kagami’s favorite part of his body. He was always so responsive every time Kagami played with them, even if it was as simple as brushing over his nipples through his shirt.

He especially loved paying extra special attention to them when they fucked.

No matter what position they were in, Kagami’s hands or his mouth would always latch on to those small, brown nubs - pinching and biting them until they were erect and sometimes swollen. Even if Aomine was buried balls deep in Kagami’s ass, he could feel every moan rumble in his chest, every twitch and every spasm running through Aomine’s body before, during, and after those powerful orgasms that filled him to the brim.

It was the greatest feeling in the world.

Tonight, Kagami decided to try something new. Tonight, he wanted to find out just what he could do to Aomine through his nipples alone. Just how far could he push him before he was begging for more?

Kagami pressed on hand on Aomine’s chest, loving the way his breath hitched in anticipation. Aomine bit his lip, squirming as Kagami’s hand slid down his stomach, teasing his skin with feather light touches. He ran his thumb under Aomine’s rib cage and raked his nails across each bone.

Settling down on Aomine’s thighs, Kagami reached over to the bowl of ice on the side table, grabbing the cold cube with his free hand. Aomine’s head followed the sound of the ice clinking together in the bowl. Kagami smirked, knowing very well that Aomine couldn’t see his expression from behind the blindfold tied securely around his eyes.

Kagami brought his hands with the ice cube over Aomine’s chest, hovering it over his skin. He wasn’t touching him, not yet. He just let the cold air tease the surface of Aomine’s skin. He took a harsh breath in response, his body instinctively preparing for the ice-cold touch of the ice. When Kagami pressed the cube down on Aomine’s nipple, his reaction was a lot more pleasing that Kagami would have expected. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to send a rush of anticipation and pleasure surging down Kagami’s spine.

Aomine’s breath hitched. He released the air in his chest and arched, causing his stomach to clench and his collarbones to protrude. He ground his teeth together while his arms squirmed against the handcuffs digging into his wrists.

Kagami slowly dragged the ice cube in small circles around his nipple, listening to Aomine’s harsh, labored breaths. He pressed the tip of the cube right against the side of Aomine’s nipple, watching it stand erect as the cold seeped in. He watched the cold water of the ice as it melted slide down the side of Aomine’s rib cage.

He wanted to lick him so badly…

But not yet.

He waited, he plotted, he reveled in the sound of Aomine’s whimpers as his the cold began to burn against the tip. Kagami waited until most of the ice cube melted before he ran the remains along Aomine’s chest, leaving the rest of the ice to melt on his stomach.

Leaning down, Kagami quickly closed his mouth around Aomine’s nipple, sucking the cold bud into his mouth. Aomine cried out, his back arching off the bed into Kagami’s mouth. Kagami sucked harshly, which blindly reaching for another cube in the bowl. As Aomine’s nipple began heating up in his mouth, he pressed the cube in his hand against Aomines other nipple.

“F-Fuck, Kagami…”

Kagami smirked, dragging his teeth over Aomine’s nipple while rolling the ice cube against the other. He could feel Aomine’s cock pressing against his ass as he rolled his hips in annoyance.

“Kagami… please…”

Kagami hummed against his flesh, loving the way Aomine whimpered in response. “Gave up already? I only used one cube…”

“Fuck you,” Aomine cried out when Kagami switched his mouth over to his other freezing nipple and pinched the other with his ice-cold fingers.

“Mmm… Fuck you? Is that really what you want?”

Another cube was soon in Kagami’s palms. He flattened his hand against Aomine’s chest, spreading the cold sensation all over his chest.

“Fuck… Yes…”

“Mmm? Sorry, you were mumbling.” Kagami drawled, pressing kissed down Aomine’s torso. He suddenly wrapped his wet, cold hands around the length of Aomine’s cock, grinning as he immediately jerked upwards.

Aomine swore colorfully, tugging at his restraints. It was a futile effort. Kagami’s fingers stroked him slowly while his mouth slowly neared his hand.

“Fuck me, Kagami! Just shut up, and  _do it_.”

Kagami planted a firm kiss on the tip of cock, opening his mouth so Aomine could slide his cock his further with each roll of his hips.

“My pleasure.”


End file.
